


Love is in the Air

by mamaclover



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Fluff, Night Elf, Other, Pandaren - Freeform, love is in the air event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamaclover/pseuds/mamaclover
Summary: Kwee Q. Peddlefeet was going to make sure this strange duo would fall for one another no matter what!





	Love is in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> A day late but I wanted to get this out around Love is in the Air! I got the Love Rocket Mount and spent the entire holiday with my partner so I wanted to write something nice and fluffy of our mains !

Taking a deep inhale, Kwee Q. Peddlefeet let out a long and drawn out sigh. Roses. Roses everywhere and the smell was filling his sense. Love is in the air and it was his job to spread the love. This wasn't his first joust around the ring and every year it only got better.  
Peddlefeet often joined adventurers during their time helping with the holiday, giving them some much needed love advice.  
Some heroes would listen eagerly while others would brush him off as if he wasn't the embodiment of love itself!

Peddlefeet grinned to himself, sitting on top of the rose decorated archway in Stormwind while watching couples give one another a single rose to show their affection.   
This was all he could ask for.  
Until he spotted a pair coming from the Auction House, one a short, stout Pandaren woman with an excited expression on her face next to a tall, brooding night elf who didn't seem as excited as their friend.

"Just this one time?"

The night elf sighed, continuing on past the decorations to the bank as the Pandaren followed with a bright smile on her face. Even with the night elf brushing her off, the Pandaren with the rose in her hair didn't seemed phased in the least.  
Such tenacity made Peddlefeet grin to himself and decide to give the Pandaren a little hand.  
Flying off the arch and ducking into the bank, he looked around for the strange pair before seeing the night elf exchanging some gold while the Pandaren leaned against the wall almost looking disappointed.  
Peddlefeet wasn't about to let her lose hope, quickly reaching into his quiver to pull out a heart tipped arrow and aimed it at the night elf who thanked the banker gruffly.

"Start off with Love Struck. Get this sucker reeled in," Peddlefeet mumbled to himself as he waited for the pair to look at one another to make the proper connection and before anyone else got in the way.

"Let's head out, Nuriko."  
"Alrighty, Mae! I wanted to get some chocolates before heading back."

The arrow flew as the night elf named Mae turned to look at Nuriko who was smiling again. Hitting it's target in the back, a puff of pink smoke appeared and Peddlefeet cheered to himself.   
The spell would start working any minute now and the night elf would be smiling and ask the Pandaren on a date! Just like he planned.  
Nuriko looked down at the rose in her hand but didn't seem to push it on her guildmate anymore before she saw a hand held out to her. Peddlefeet leaned in from his hiding spot on the banister above the pair, grinning to himself as Nuriko looked up.

"We should get going. The chocolates go fast every year if you're not quick."

Peddlefeet felt disappointed to hear the nonchalant tone of the night elf, almost falling from the banister onto the bright green head of Maestus. Catching himself and floating high again, Peddlefeet watched as Nuriko shyly followed her companion to the arch where all the wares for the holiday were sold. It was time for the big spell. A spell that would leave the night elf hunter head over heels and wipe that grimace off their face and into the Pandaren's arms.  
The Love Potion. 

Slipping a hand into his robe, Peddlefeet pulled out a vial full of some bright pink liquid. He would have to be stealthy as a rogue, hoping to find a moment where he could slip a drop into the night elf's sharp toothed gullet and make that dark, tall and brooding fall head over heels for the love struck Pandaren.  
This had to work or he could no longer claim to be the love expert. He wouldn't be able to face his brethren around Azeroth if he was unable to make one night elf fall for someone.

Hurrying to follow the pair to the stand where the vendors were being bombarded by customers who were mad for the sweet treats, Peddlefeet floated higher to try and catch a glimpse of the funny pair. It wasn't hard to miss the shocking green hair making their way through the crowd while the Pandaren stuck close as everyone moved aside to make room for the intimidating night elf.  
The goblin of love knew Nuriko would buy chocolate and eat them happily but what about Maestus? It was the only way to get the love potion into their system unless a big sneeze hit them. This was his only chance and it was now or never. 

"One box of chocolates, please!"

Nuriko happily paid a few tokens she had been saving just for this holiday. Peddlefeet watched as they pulled out of the crowd, Maestus once more leading the way.

Finding a spot on the stairs of the bank, Nuriko sat on the top step to open the heart shaped box. Her eyes sparkled at all the sweets nestled in the frilled paper, seeing the different shapes and sizes enticing her. Almost drooling at the sight, Nuriko closed her mouth after her jaw dropped before looking up at her companion. 

"Just one?"

Plucking a dark heart shaped piece, the Pandaren held it up to the night elf who had their arms crossed with the usual stoic look on their face. Peddlefeet could only explain the look on the Pandaren's face was that of a kicked puppy and no one could say no, right?  
The goblin twisted his head to look at the night elf who kept the same expression until they sighed and knelt down in front of the now smiling Pandaren.

Peddlefeet saw his only chance, fumbling to uncork the vial to aim the love potion directly on the chocolate. His teeth chattered fearfully as the few drops fell, every hope and prayer in those drops of potion.

"Say 'ahhhh'~" Nuriko cooed sweetly as Maestus opened their mouth only to give a sigh in return.

With that pause, the love potion landed and Peddlefeet had to stop himself from cheering in absolute delight!  
This was it! This was the romantic moment when they would lean in to share a kiss and then Peddlefeet could really cheer.  
Maestus swallowed the chocolate after a few chews, Nuriko grinning before popping one into her mouth.

"Yummy!"

Peddlefeet waited for that romantic kiss but instead, Maestus stood up to take the spot next to Nuriko as she ate one more. The goblin was, in a word, gobsmacked. His ultimate attack didn't work. Could it be that this night elf didn't feel love?! Impossible.  
As Peddlefeet lamented over his failed attempt, already planning to turn in his bow and arrows when he noticed something.  
A soft giggle.

Looking back down, the Pandaren was leaning against the night elf while sharing another piece of chocolate. There was a smirk on Maestus's face that left Peddlefeet floored, literally losing control of his wings and landing a few feet away. He watched in awe as the night elf rustled the Pandaren's hair gently and making her huff at the affectionate pet. 

"Eat too many and you'll feel sick after."  
"Will not... but just to make sure I don't, you gotta help me!"

The realization hit Peddlefeet hard, almost as if someone stepped on him as he struggled to fly back up.   
Maestus didn't need a love potion.  
It was already there.  
Just because they were aloof towards the affectionate Pandaren didn't mean they didn't care. It was a relief and almost a shock to see this. It wasn't always about showing love by gifts or kisses or hugs. It could be little things.   
Making way so Nuriko could get the treats she wanted so badly. Indulging on her small whims. Seeing her smile. Maybe that was all.   
Love comes in different forms and it's not always visible.   
Peddlefeet flew past the two, dropping a handful of tickets onto Nuriko's lap which made her gasp in surprise. The goblin decided the two deserved a little gift for showing him something new about this holiday. Love can always be seen in different ways. He decided to work extra hard before the day was done. Seeing the smirk on the night elf's face and the Pandaren's bright smile gave him hope again. 

Kwee Q Peddlefeet was going to spread love all over Azeroth until his wings were losing feathers and everyone felt happy on that day.


End file.
